


Where We Stand

by Libraryadia, Mara_Jade101



Series: Kids No More: Detective Camp Arc [7]
Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol
Genre: F/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Bugs Meany comes face-to-face with Encyclopedia Brown and Sally Kimball, who want to know exactly where they stand now.
Relationships: Encyclopedia Brown & Sally Kimball & Bugs Meany, Encyclopedia Brown/Sally Kimball
Series: Kids No More: Detective Camp Arc [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050230





	1. Chapter 1: Bugs

Bugs looked up from the crossword he had been doing at the sound of his cell door opening.

“You got visitors,” the guard said. “They apparently have unfinished business with you.”

Bugs winced slightly. While it was clear the Nickersons had decided that he had made up for his part in the camp crisis, they also clearly hadn’t forgiven him for what he had helped do.

He followed the guard to the visitation room and blinked in surprise at the faces looking back at him. “Encyclopedia, Sally, I...didn’t expect to see you.”

“You were expecting Nancy and Ned maybe?” Sally asked, her tone mostly neutral but Bugs could hear the underlying bite loud and clear.

“Actually yes...But I guess they aren’t the only ones who have unfinished business with me. You both more than most, considering the complete asshole I was for years.”

“If it weren’t for the other people involved in the complete hell that was the camp crisis, I’d say asshole is an understatement,” Sally said, her hand tightly gripping Encyclopedia’s.

“So Bugs, what brought your conscience to life?” Encyclopedia asked, his eyes hard. “I mean you may have missed but you shot at two girls who were both younger than you and had never done anything to you. Hell; outside of our books, they didn’t know you existed and even if the books are based on true happenings, it’s easy to forget about the people in them.”

“Not to mention what you did personally to EB and watched happen to everyone up until that Klinker woman did to Lucy,” Sally added. “Until then, you never cared about hurting people and I seem to remember you threatening EB’s life at least once when we were kids.”

Bugs looked down at his lap. Ever since he had turned himself in, he had been thinking about why getting the revenge he had wanted for most of his life had made him start questioning not just what he had gotten involved in but everything he had ever done as a Tiger and what exactly the kids Sally and Encyclopedia had all but adopted had awoken in him.

Finally he sighed. “This is going to sound like an excuse but before all that, I...never really saw any harm in what I was doing in Idaville. No one ever seemed to get permanently hurt by what I did, especially when you two got involved. I never really saw consequences that stuck and...well, I was a stupid teenager who never had to grow up until suddenly someone I thought I hated utterly was broken in front of me at my own hand and...it didn’t feel good. I managed to argue myself out of caring until Klinker yanked that little girl out of her cell and bragged about how she didn’t have anything to do with what her beef was. That was the first time I properly saw what we had been doing and what I had been doing for years before that as what it was. Cruelty that had no reason, no purpose and consequences that turned my stomach. I know I can’t ask any of you to forgive me and certainly not to forget what I’ve done...but I would like to start over. Maybe not now, maybe not soon but someday.”

Bugs then sat and waited to see what his hopefully former enemies had to say. Because even if they still saw him as an enemy, they weren’t his. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2- Encyclopedia

Encyclopedia shook his head slowly. “Bugs…you understand that we can't believe you right now.”

He glanced at Sally, who nodded at him and they both took a deep breath.

“But we can forgive you. At least, Sally and I do. I don't know about everyone else, especially the other kids you hurt and my dad, but that's just us.”

Sally spoke up next. “It's really hard to say stuff like that and mean it, but we do mean it. We do forgive you, Bugs, but it's going to take a lot longer than the weeks we were held for us to trust you.” She gave a small smile and chuckled to herself. “Not that we didn't trust you to begin with, but…”

Bugs nodded. “Yeah, I understand. How is the girl doing, anyway?”

“The occasional nightmare, but she’s doing better,” Sally said quietly.

He nodded and the guard opened the door.

“Time for you to head back, Mr. Meany,” he said.

Encyclopedia watched as Bugs went to the door before pausing and turning to him. “Also, Encyclopedia? Please, call me Ben. It's short for Benjamin Meany.”

Encyclopedia nodded and took Sally’s hand as he left.

“Benjamin Meany,” Sally mused. “Who would have thought that?”

He shrugged. “I certainly didn’t.

Kissing Sally’s cheek, they left the visiting room- and their secret desire for revenge- behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys! We are done with the short stories! The next big work will be out tomorrow!
> 
> In the meantime, we hope you enjoyed reading and stay tuned for more!


End file.
